Aichmophobia
by AmiraLeigh
Summary: Bella has just moved to Forks for her last year of high school. She doesn't know anything about the mandatory vaccination, or about the doctor she is about to meet.
1. Chapter 1

**Aichmophobia**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. **

_**Please review if you think I should continue this story. **_

I walked up to Forks High school hesitantly. Dragging my feet against the wet pavement, listening to the light drizzle of the rain.

"Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap," I wasn't used to this sound, rain was uncommon in Phoenix. I'd only moved to Forks two days ago, but already I'd discovered that this was a sound I could not stand. What was up with Forks high school anyways. I was never the one to judge a book by its cover but Forks high school looked somewhat more like a Rehabilitation unit than a school itself. I walked aimlessly around the separate buildings until I found the office.

"O, Miss Swan. A little late I see, got lost did you?" The secretary asked me. Her voice was unexpectedly high.

"O, I'm late? But I though classes started at 8:30…" I mumbled shyly, slightly embarrassed I checked my watch. 8:15. The secretary watched me as I glanced at my watch.

"might want to change your watch there sweetie, it's nearly nine."

"I'm really sorry," I said, as I looked at the wall clock in disbelief.

"O you're excused dear, no one will give you a rough time on your first day." Now it appears that all your records are in order, but I do believe that Charlie mentioned that you would be bringing your medical record for me today." I simply nodded and handed her the brown envelope. I let my thoughts wonder as there was nothing terribly entertaining about watching her parooze the paperwork.

"I'm sorry dear, but I'm reading here you did not receive your meningitis vaccination your freshman year, is this statement correct?"

"It wasn't mandatory at my school." I shuddered as I remembered the nerve racking line up of students outside the gym doors. I hated needles, almost as much as I hated blood.

"Well I can imagine in a school that size but unfortunately here if a student has not had the proper vaccinations, they can be suspended which can lead to expulsion." My eyes went wide. _Expulsion?!_

"Well what are my options?" I asked quickly, making sure to put emphasis on the plural form.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you attend class without the vaccination, your best option would be to get it as soon as you can. Now the fastest way possible would most likely be the hospital, it's just off the highway.

"Al…alright" I stuttered as images of needles clouded my mind.

"Good day Bella, I hope to see you here tomorrow." I nodded and backed out of the room. I was suddenly thankful for the rain as it lightly tapped my head the coolness helping me steady myself. The hospital wasn't at all hard to find, it was nice, but nothing compared to the ones in Phoenix. It was more than I expected for a small community.

"I'm here for…". But the nurse cut me off.

"The secretary informed me of everything. As you can see we're not too busy today." The nurse gestured towards the lobby where only one other person sat. They were reading a Times magazine with much enthusiasm engraved in their face. "So the doctor will be able to see you in fifteen minutes."

Surprisingly enough, fifteen minutes went fast. Although the lobby was equipped with a wide variety of fashion and gossip magazines, I didn't pick one up. I'd always been more of a book girl, not a fashionista or a gossiper. Ask me what the latest fashion was and you were sure to get a curious stare and an insufficient answer. Sure I assumed I dressed nice enough, but nothing spectacular. I wasn't one to buy brand. I figured expensive clothes would be wasted on someone like me.

"Isabella?" A nurse came into the lobby. I stood up and followed her down the hall to a small white room. I sat on the chair provided. The nerves began to kick in. I could feel the moment getting closer as the second hand speeded around the clock. Then the door opened. An old man with glasses walked in and said hello, he looked pleasant enough.

"Ah now Miss Swan I understand you are here for your meningitis injection?" He stated, I nodded. Sensing my nerves, he quickly pressed on.

"Well yes nothing to worry about very quick procedure you'll be outta here in just a few" he ensured me as I detected a slight Texas accent.

"Now I hope you don't mind…" His voice became a bit more formal. "But I have recently acquired a student from the local high school, he's a new co-op student here. Top of his class and he has been routinely doing injections for the past couple weeks. However it is policy for us to ask a patients permission before allowing a student to perform the injection. Would you feel comfortable with this or would you rather I did it?" I thought about this for a moment and came to the conclusion that I'd rather not do it at all.

"No I don't mind, send her in." I did my best to smile, but I knew it came across as fake.

"He, Miss Swan." He corrected me, and at that precise moment the student in question opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks.

My stomach fluttered as I looked at him. I noticed the bronze hair first. It was unlike any colour I'd ever seen before. It was not red hair by any means but it was neither brown or auburn. It clashed terrifically against his perfect pale complexion. His eyes were topaz, much more beautiful than any gem I'd ever layed eyes on. And his lips, his gorgeous full lips. It was too much to take in at once and I quickly looked towards to doctor.

"Now Edward I'm trusting you, don't let me down. Any accidents I will have to report back to your teacher." He warned him.

"Of course Doctor Coles, I understand." He said formally. I was shocked by his tone, he seems on edge and a bit tense. Maybe even angry.

Dr Coles shut the door and Edward's body language immediately changed. He shifted as far away as he could his a disgusted look on his face, pursing his lips into a tight line. He appeared not to be breathing. I looked into my lap feeling self conscious. He hated me, disgusted by me but why. Edward carried the needle over towards me, standing a good arms length away from me. _What is he disgusted to even touch me?_ I thought angrily to myself. I was really beginning to dislike Edward, if only he wasn't so handsome. I flinched as the tip of the needle touched my skin, and I fought to remain conscious. I felt the needle break the skin and the tinniest trickle of blood swim down my arm. The needles was out much sooner than it had gone in, and I opened my eyes to find myself alone in the room. Too confused and slightly faint to understand. I put my head in my lap. I allowed the blood to return to my head for a good five minutes until I decided it was safe to leave. Again I welcomed the rain on my face as I exited the building but then quickly ran to the cab of my car. I breathed in the smell of cigars and pine air freshener trying to clear my mind. That may have very well been the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen in my life. Although I hoped I would not be back. That was enough needles for another four years. I drove home without the radio on, my old truck clanking and groaning all the way home. The sounds soothed me in a way, much more than the pattering of the rain. I arrived home with much time to waste. School wouldn't be over for another five hours and Charlie wouldn't be home for another nine. Still feeling the nausea I decided I wasn't hungry and ran up the stairs to my room. I opened up my small cupboard of books that sat under my computer, untouched since I'd arrived. I picked up the torn copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and began reading. I felt myself growing slightly depressed by the story. I had read the book a good thousand times but I read it differently now, feeling compassion for each character. My stomach moaned and I glanced at the clock and it read 2:00, school would be out soon enough.

Time passed slowly for the rest of the afternoon. I threw a load of laundry in, stripping mine and Charlie's beds and replacing them with new clean ones. This routine was nothing new to me, as I was doing it long before I moved to Forks. I was born mature, the exact opposite of my mother. Her preference was to put off housework, and I always ended up being the one to complete it. I couldn't blame her though, we were living on a low salary and she was out making money every chance she got. Which made me independent, as I was always alone. I thought about my second shot at my first day tomorrow and about how unlikely it was that I would make friends.

"Bella?" I heard a voice call from downstairs and I quickly ran into the kitchen to begin fixing dinner, forgetting about the leftovers in the fridge.

"What's wrong Bells?" Charlie asked as he twirled the spaghetti in his fork.

"What?" I asked, snapping out of my trane. "O nothing, I just had to get a needle today. It's mandatory if you want to attend school."

"Right, the school called and said you wouldn't be aloud in today, but I'm glad you took care of it." He smiled and continued eating, the rest of the night went silently without a word.

I woke up the next morning only to feel as if there was someone sitting on my head. I got out of bead and suffered a deadly head spin but managed to steady myself into the washroom. I took two advils before leaving, deciding to get an early start. I pulled out of the small driveway and on to the highway. Five minutes later I was sitting in the vacant parking lot with nearly twenty minutes to spare. I suddenly found myself regretting the early start. Eventually more and more cars starting filling the parking lot and I felt comfortable enough to go inside the office building.

"Ah, Miss Swan. My apologies about the other day but school rules you understand." I merely shook my head in agreement, I would rather not remember the other day. "Now just take this sheet of paper and have each teacher sign it, then just bring it back here at the end of the day. Oh and here's a map." She handed me a piece of paper and I quickly retreated out the door. The bell rang, signaling I had five minutes to find my first class which was English. I walked into the building to find only two rooms, a classroom and a bathroom. I walked into the classroom and removed my slightly damp coat. The room had not yet been filled so I didn't have to feel the intensity of every ones eyes on me as I walked down the aisles to find a seat in the back. When the classroom did fill, everyone knew me as the new kid and I was stared at constantly. The class itself passed easy enough though. My old school had an advance curriculum and it was no doubt this class was going to be one of my best, math I was not so sure about. Just as I was about to walk out of the building I was stopped by a firm hand on my shoulder.

"You're Isabella right?"

"Bella, yes." I corrected him.

"Right." He mumbled. "Well I'm Mike, I just wanted to welcome you to Forks High school."

"O. Well thanks Mike." I was taken aback by his kindness, but at the same time pleased.

"How you liking it so far?" He asked me, seeming sincerely interested.

"Well it's only first period, but I'll get back to you on my verdict later." I told him before I walked off to face the rain.

The rest of the day passed dully like English. I found that I'd nearly learned everything already in all of my classes. I met a girl Jessica and sat with her at lunch. She was nice enough, a bit catty for my liking but I was not about to get picky about making friends. Mike also sat with us at lunch and Jessica revealed that she was completely in love with him.

I walked to my truck in the busy parking lot, glad to see that my old truck didn't make as much as a statement as it would have at my old school. The only car that really seemed a but out of place was a shiny silver Volvo parked at the very end of the parking lot, furthest from the school and my truck, which was parked at the very front. I shrugged and entered the cab of my truck, quickly putting my key in the ignition and starting the gas. I looked out my wind shield to discover two bodies entering the Volvo. One was a boy from what I could see through my wet windshields and the other was a girl. Jeez she was tiny. I raced to the exit of the parking lot, almost curious to see who was in the car.

That's when I saw him. The familiar topaz eyes locked with mine and my breath caught in my throat. I couldn't breathe. I looked away focusing my attention on the car in front of me. I tried to shake him from my mind so I could concentrate, but it was almost like my mind was hazed. Like I was high on some sort of drug and I was just waiting for the feeling to pass. I pushed on the gas as the cars in front of me slowly moved out of the parking lots. Could this take any longer? I needed to get out of here. I looked back, he was staring. I really need to get out of this parking lot. Why do you only make one exit to a student parking lot anyways? Who's idea was that? And honestly what was up with separate buildings for a school? In the Olympic peninsula no less! In Forks! How old was this school anyways? The roof is falling apart. Finally the car in front of me moved and I was released on to the open road.

Free at last. The Volvo turned in the opposite direction and I continued my normal path down the highway.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Same as always**

_**Review please! **_

If it weren't for the shiny Volvo in the parking lot, I would have though he'd fled the country. Two weeks had passed and I had yet to run in to him. I had classes with at least everyone else in their senior year, except for him. O and his little…sister? I hadn't had any classes with her either. I had a feeling this was what he was trying to accomplish. Getting through the year without ever once having to associate with me. Well that was fine I didn't want to associate with him either…just admire his beauty.

"BELLA!" Mike called as I exited my math class. He was waving his arms frantically and cutting in front of people like he'd just robbed a bank. This had to be important.

"Yes?' I answered, my voice a little edgy.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight?"_ Real important. _

"Who else is going?" I asked, slightly interested. I hadn't gotten out much.

"Jess, Lauren, Angela and Eric." He recited.

I thought it over. There were more girls than guys so it wasn't like we were all pairing off, which was good. I had been starting to get the vibe that Mike liked me as a little bit more than a friend.

"Alright." I agreed.

"Great!" He smiled. "We'll pick you up at seven."

I smiled as he used the word _we._

As always I headed out to the parking lot. I kept my eyes on my shoes as always. My thoughts wondered to tonight's adventure. It had been much too long since I'd had any sort of social interaction. Finally I reached my truck. That's when I heard the music.

"Bella right?"

I suddenly realized it wasn't a song.

"I'm Alice." The voice said again, reminding me something of a symphony. I looked up at her. It was Edward's sister. She was leaning casually against my truck. Standing at no more than five feet she was the tiniest little thing I'd seen since I'd got here. She had black short hair and the palest of skin. It reminded me of baby skin. It was perfect and smooth and I was instantly tempted to touch her face. Her eyes were the same as his. A beautiful, light butterscotch.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Well I'm really sorry but someone hit the front of your car a little bit. The bumper is falling off and one of the headlights is broken. Of course they didn't have enough courtesy to wait or even leave a note. Don't worry though, I got the license plate number."

I just stared at her. I just got this truck. Sure it was a little older than I would have preferred but I had really grown to love it. Charlie was going to be mad, I knew he was in no position to pay for it right now.

Alice noticed the look on my face and put one arm around my shoulder. She felt a little cold, then again Forks wasn't exactly known for its warm weather.

"Don't worry Bella." She said. It sounded like the soft humming of a violin. "They'll cover the expenses and really the damage is not all that bad. You'll be able to drive it in no time."

"Why can't I drive it now?" I asked.

She laughed and it sounded like a million wind chimes. "Bella you do know you can't drive on the highway with a bumper that's falling off and a broken headlight. Edward is in the office calling a tow truck. We're going to drive you home."

I swallowed hard as I processed her words. Me. In. A. Car. With. Edward? The memory of his scent came flooding back to me and I felt light headed. Then I remembered his expression and I felt angry. There was no way I was getting in his car, no matter how much I was beginning to like Alice. I didn't wan to be rude, so I let her down easy.

"Thanks a lot Alice, but I think I'd rather walk." I turned to leave when she caught my arm.

"O Bella don't be silly. A storm is coming!" She lifted her hand to point at the dark, clouded sky. "I'm not letting you walk home in that."

I couldn't argue. How could you argue with someone so sweet. I told myself not to get attached. This was Edward's sister. Being friends with her would mean seeing Edward, one of the first and last things I wanted.

"Alright here he comes. I guess we should get in the car now. O no don't be silly, you get in the front!" She told me as I began to pull back the front seat and climb in the back.

"No really." I insisted. "It's no problem, you sit in the front."

"No it makes more sense for you to sit there. Because then if you sit in the back I'll have to get out of the car and then let you out of the back and it's just a time saver if you sit in the front. Please?" Her smile glittered like a million diamonds and I was sure they could suffice as a flashlight. There was no point in arguing with her, and I didn't want to. I let Alice crawl into the back as I stepped into the passengers seat. A second later the driver's side opened. Again his lips were pressed in line and his expression was tight. I was sure he was holding his breath. I sniffed my clothes discreetly, making sure I didn't smell. I couldn't smell anything. I was angry at myself for admiring his beauty as long as I did. I didn't pay any attention to the sudden buckets of water hitting the windows. I tried to focus my gaze on something else other than him when suddenly he stopped the car. I was confused.

"This is your house isn't it?" He asked in velvety putt. At least he didn't sound angry.

"Y-yes." I stammered. How did he know where I lived.

"Well, good bye then Bella." I was sure not to keep him waiting.

"Bye Bella!" I heard Alice cry gleefully from the back seat before I closed the passenger door. I gave her a little wave and watched the Volvo disappear from sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse etc. **

** _Please review!  
_**

I hung my jacket on the small coat rack as soon as I was inside. My boots made a sloshing noise as I walked over to the closet. The phone rang only a second later.

"Bella?" I recognized Charlie's hoarse voice.

"Yeah Dad?" _Please don't make me cook dinner. _

"Bells I'm gunna be out a little later tonight. All the boys are headed over to the pub…." He waited for me to answer.

"Oh that's fine Dad, I'm actually going out tonight with those kids I was telling you about, the ones I eat lunch with." There was a pause on the other end.

"Well that's great Bells! Alright well you come back as late as you like. But I gotta go now, the boys get a little hostile when they're hungry. See you at home.

"By-." My goodbye was cut short by a small click. Charlie had already hung up.

Out of boredom I stared at the clock. Ten to five. I decided I might as well start getting ready. I pulled open my tiny closet doors and looked through my small wardrobe. I started wishing that I had at least packed a few extra shirts. Sure they may not be much good by themselves but throw a sweater over top and it was definitely Forks appropriate. Oh well, no one really gets dressed up for the movies anyways. I decided to keep the jeans I was wearing but switch the shirt for a long back one my mother had bought me last Christmas. I went into the bathroom and ran a comb through my hair a couple times. I opened my toiletries bag for some moisturizer when a small black stick fell on to the floor. _Mascara. _We had a very hot and cold relationship mascara and I. Sometimes it wanted to give me full eyelashes, some times it wanted to give me three. I squinted my eyes and stared at the mascara, wondering whether or not it was wise to make the choice. I hadn't worn any makeup since I'd come to Forks and no one has complained yet. I looked at the clock. Six. I still had time. I picked up the intimidating tube and carefully pulled out the brush. I noticed some clumps of black concoction stuck all around the tips. Well, it was pretty old. I removed the black clumps and wiped off some mascara around the rims of the tube. I knew one thing and only one thing about makeup and that was too much mascara equals clumpy lashes. Once I felt confident enough, I pulled the brush up to my right eye, held the brush up to my lashes and blinked. I kept my eyes closed for a moment, scared of the catastrophe I had created. I quickly opened one eye and stared in the mirror. To my delight my lashes looked full and the job looked perfect, besides the mascara I had gotten on my eyebrow but that was an easy fix. I heard the phone ring and ran downstairs to pick it up.

"Hello?" I gasped out of breath.

"Hey, Bella? You sound like you just ran the Boston Marathon." Mike laughed on the other end and I decided it was polite to pretend to laugh with him.

"Well we're coming in about fifteen minutes alright, so just be ready."

"O, alright well I better go then, see you in a few." I quickly hung up the phone and ran upstairs to finish what I started.

This process of course could not be rushed. It was in my case a delicate procedure. Luckily the job was completely successfully, after what I was sure was ten minutes.

I grabbed my old, rarely used, purse and went downstairs to wait for everyone to show up. Two minutes passed before I saw headlights pulling in to the driveway. I walked out side to see a dark blue mini van. I slid open the door and climbed in to the first available seat. The car was full and everyone was in an interesting conversation with someone else. Mike looked back and smiled at me from the front seat before pulling out of the driveway.

The drive to Port Angeles was about fifteen minutes. I barely recognized the small town as we pulled up to it. It had really developed in to quite the tourist trap since I'd last been there. We ended up parking a block from the theatre because we couldn't find a spot. I jumped out of the car and my instincts were screaming for me to run. We had parked in a completely remote location, in something that looked like an alley way from an old horror movie. Luckily the group started walking and we reached the theatre in five minutes.

"Darn." I said as I looked at my shoulder, I had forgotten my purse in the car.

"Uh guys I'll be right back, I forgot my purse in the car."

"I'll come with you." Mike volounteered. "You can get some weirdos in Port Angeles"

"It's fine Mike." I assured him. Eager to lose his company.

"Don't be stupid Bella I have to unlock the car for you anyways." I hadn't thought of that.

As we walked down the alley I was suddenly thankful that I hadn't come alone. Mike opened the car and I fumbled around for my purse. I slammed the door and nearly walked straight in to Mikes arm. He was leaning against the closed driver's door and I took another look at his arm. I never realized how muscular he was. This should have made me feel safer but for some reason it didn't.

"C'mon Mike." I tried to keep my voice as light as possible. I started to walk away but he caught me with his other arm.

"Bella I need to ask you something." His voice sounded angry and demanding.

"Yes?"

"Don't you like me?" His tone stayed the same.

"Of course Mike. You're a great guy." My voice started to break. The situation felt odd to me.

"You don't see me as more than that?" His voice became more and more furious and his grip on my arm tightened.

_Just lie. _A voice in my head told me. _Pretend you're interested. _

"Look Mike, it's not that. It's just well I don't know if you know this but Jess sort of has a thing for you and well I can't betray her trust." The grip tightened again. "Ow Mike!" I exclaimed as I felt his fingers bruising my arm.

"Don't worry about Jessica." He told me as he released his grip and stroke up and down my arm. He wrapped both his arms around my waist and placed me up against the car. I could feel his breath in my face. This was too close for me.

"Mike we should really be heading back." He raised a finger to my lips and leaned in. I put my arms up to block him.

"No Mike."

"Why?" His voice was angry again.

"Jessica…"

"DON'T LIE TO ME BITCH THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH JESSICA!" My eyes opened in shock, but the rant was far from over. "WHAT YOU DON'T THINK I'M GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU IS THAT IT? LIKE ALL THE ARIZONA BOYS BETTER?" He spat while he beat the car with his fists on either side of my head. I ripped myself from underneath him, letting my purse drop to the ground.

Without thinking I ran. I was sure this was a bad idea, just setting myself up for a broken leg. I'd probably be better off walking away, but my instincts told me to run. Not even half way down the alleyway I tripped and my foot rolled under my ankle and I landed straight on my chin. I felt the blood pouring out of the large wound on my chin and tried not to breathe. If I inhaled the smell of blood now I was sure to pass out. Suddenly I felt two large hands pick me up by my waist.

"That's what you get." Mike's voice said calmly in my ear. I groaned, too disoriented to form a coherent sentence. "Now let's finish this."

I felt something cold and hard on my back, like a rock. I settled on the bricks of a building. Warm air was blowing on my face, I decided it must be Mike's breath. Things slowly came back to focus, but I found myself staring at Mike's mouth. I looked up to see his angry eyes rimmed with what looked like tears.

"Sorry Bella…" He said as he looked down on me. He raised his hand and quickly closed it in to a fist. I held my breath and closed my eyes awaiting the dislocation of my jaw. It didn't come, instead there was a muffling noise. It sounded like someone talking in to a pillow. I opened my eyes and saw a large white hand covering Mike's mouth. Mike bit and whimpered in protest but the hand showed no sign of struggle. I looked up at the owner's face and found Edward. His face was pressed in to disgusted grimace even more so than in the Doctors office. He quickly looked away and hauled Mike around the corner. There was a quick smack. I was sure it was the sound of Edward's fist meeting Mike's face. I considered running, but considering the situation it had just landed me in I decided to stay put instead. I heard footsteps slapping angrily against the pavement and I turned around to see Edward approaching me. His perfection intimidated me, I could only imagine what I looked like right now.

"Hospital" Edward said calmly, pointing at my chin.

"No thanks, I'm fine." I wasn't really concerned about my chin, I'd had my fair share of cuts and bruises.

"That wasn't a question." Edward said firmly. "It was a demand".

I felt wobbly on my feet, I had lost a fair amount of blood. However, I refused to go to the hospital just because he demanded it.

"Since when do you get to demand anything?" I tried to sound angry, but I'm sure it came across as weak.

"I just saved your life!"

"Don't pull that with me! You don't even want to talk to me! Why would me being gone make any difference to you?! It wouldn't so just leave me alone…" My voice started to fade.

"Bella?" He asked, his calm voice breaking in to worry. He approached me slowly.

"Stay away…" I ordered him, each syllable seemed to last forever. My ears rang as the alley was engulfed in darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

I knew I wasn't dead, I was in too much pain. The slow throbbing in my head quickened. It felt like a wood pecker, trying to escape from inside my skull and my skull wasn't holding up very well. I knew I could open my eyes, but I chose not to. I knew the bright lights would only anger the animal trapped inside my head.

"Bella?" A voice pleaded. "Oh Bella honey please wake up."

I recognized the voice even though it sounded so distant it was nearly impossible to decode the words. I knew what I had to do, but I was too afraid the pain in my head would get worse. I decided to open one eye, only slightly. Someone, bless them, had turned off the light just above my head. I opened my entire left eye and the pain stayed the same. I opened my right eye even more slowly. To no surprise I found myself in a hospital bed. I could feel the I.V. slowly dripping what I was hoping was morphine into my veins, but I had enough sense not to look. Gripping my left hand was Charlie. His forehead was heavily wrinkled as he looked up at me with wide chocolate brown eyes. The small ketchup stain on his lip told me he had come right from the pub.

"OH BELLS!" He exclaimed as I turned my head to face him. His eyes began to drip small tears down his worn cheeks.

"Hi dad" I croaked. I tried to clear my dry throat but I was too parched. "Water?" I asked, too dehydrated to use manners.

Charlie walked over to the small water cooler located on the other side of the room. That's when I noticed we were the only two in it, I didn't exactly know what to make of it. Charlie walked back over to my bed and I drained the paper cup within seconds, holding out the cup for more.

"Dad, why do I have my own room?" I asked after I had finished my fourth cup of water.

"I dunno, lucked out I guess? Apparently the gentlemen who brought you in is Doctor Cullen's son. Good boy, didn't say much though. He seemed very tense. Well mind you Bella you weren't in top shape. You looked to have lost a bucket of blood when he brought you in here. I came from the pub as soon as I heard."

"How did he know to call you at the pub?" I asked curiously.

"Ah…I…I don't know actually. Thought didn't cross me." Charlie said, completely unconcerned about how Edward came across the information.

As curious as I was about the situation, I couldn't be bothered to think about it at the moment. I couldn't be bothered to think about anything at the moment.


End file.
